Remote Control
This ending is achieved by developing a relationship with Clouded Leopard, refusing to go the the City God's temple for protection after Leopard attacks Tiger at the dance studio, staying in the cave at night after Leopard kidnaps Liao, walking away in the morning, and finally returning to Leopard. A crying Leopard then accepts Liao's idea of how to help the Rukai without having Liao go to Wutai. Catlogger Once I got back home, as much as I wanted to contact Jiahao straight away, Tiger’s statue was my top priority. Immediately I made arrangements to bring the statue back to my family’s temple. The repair was going to take some time so I then went back to Taipei with Leopard. After things settled down I finally had a chance to invite Jiahao over to tell him everything about Leopard and his tribe. At first I was worried that he wouldn’t believe me, but we eventually convinced him... which involved more of Leopard showing off to him rather than him actually believing me off the bat. Turns out a floating table is hard to ignore. Regardless he agreed to call some relatives back home and warn them about the possible mudslide. Even with Jiahao’s help it wasn’t easy to convince the tribe but their lives are a serious matter. After a lot of time and effort we finally managed to organize someone to go there and test the soil surrounding the village. Predictably, the ground was found susceptible to collapse under flooding and they issued a formal warning to the locals on how to prepare in the case of disaster. I hope it means they’re safe if the landslide ever does happen. Taking our opportunity, I have Jiahao Continue to deliver Leopard’s warnings to the people of Wutai. Jiahao himself doesn’t want the attention of becoming the new Oracle, so he’s crafty about it. Forwarding Leopard’s messages through one of his relatives who in turn make the changes. Over the past few weeks it’s been clear to see that Leopard’s long accumulated anxieties have been finally fading away. Although, he still worries over not having a proper oracle... I don’t think that’s going to come so easily. Well as far as Jiahao goes I’d b surprised if his aunt hasn't caught on to something at this point, but I’m not going to bother him over it. It’s his family after all. Once Tiger’s statue is fixed, I bring him back to Taipei, but these days it kind of feels like he has his own plans. Keeping a distance but always reminding Leopard to protect me. When it came time for summer holiday, he asked me to send him back home to gather divine power... I guess he probably hopes to become stronger. Senpai ended up dropping out of college and going back home. I haven’t been able to get in contact with him once. The whole was sad to see him go, but we all understood His tenuous situation back home. There’s really nothing we could do. As for me, I continue my college life with Leopard by my side. When it comes to dancing Leopard’s been helping me get better. I keep on being told that I’m improving by leaps and bounds compared to earlier this year. Even though it’s all thanks to Leopard and not me, I’m happy about it. After all, not everyone has a god to teach them. I guess... sometimes cheating a little bit works out in the end, doesn’t it? Trivia * The provided catlogger is from the latest revision of the English script from the v1.06 update of Nekojishi. Category:Ending